


(Bitter/Sweet) Epiphanies

by AWriterNamedClora



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWriterNamedClora/pseuds/AWriterNamedClora
Summary: Logan takes up a particular hobby which happens to surprise himself and if not more so, the sides.Can something so simple ruin his shunned yet respected reputation? Or perhaps so be the hidden icing in the cake that comforts and reminds the group of their placement as a happy, sworn family?Logan may just be the fateful lace of licorice that ties them together again.(I promise it's nowhere *near* that much angst, my writing style is just used to writing angst sorry guys- 😂👌)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	(Bitter/Sweet) Epiphanies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PumpkinSpicedLattes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSpicedLattes/gifts).



> WELP- I PROMISE ANGST AND EXPLANATIONS'LL COME SOON IF I ADD TO THIS-
> 
> WAIT, you actually wanna waste your lifespan on this? Cool!  
> Wrote this for a friend since they uploaded their first fic recently, maybe hoping to give them a bit of courage to write more awesome stuff lol :)  
> OH GOD WE'RE NOT EVEN *INTO* THE FIC AND IT'S ALREADY GAY W E L P-
> 
> Sorry to bore you, read on. 😂✌

Headcanon that inspired this ficlet:

Logan surprisingly enjoys cooking, along with constructing self-recipes for the inner challenge ( ~~ _and that reward of finally feeling satisfied-)_~~ but never really eats anything besides crofters, if at all, and otherwise; if Roman can know Spanish, Logan can know cooking. (An impressive yet secluded self-show of overall hard work, secret-and-scheduled spaced-out _repetition_ , including _over-dedication, diligence_ and _devotion_ to the crafts with such an infinitesimal surface level _crammed with *detail*_ and undoubtedly, great almost-motherly care.)

Although, he had to admit: even if he _did_ manage to conjure up something he was _somewhat outwardly_ proud of, it would be a hardship to bring himself to eat it nonetheless.

So when the sides discover these fresh, decorated-alpine-porcelain-plates laid out with perfectly delectable, almost _magazine-like_ fantasy treats? They can't help themselves; with Roman scoffing two or three of the bloody things at a time down casually despite the heat and Virgil quietly sneaking off to his room hiding them in the comfort of his patched hoodie, which leads Patton to *politely* ask for the plates back.

Which,

_actually,_

then _again_..

They realise. As much as the love the little guy, he can't _really *bake*_ anything besides cookies and some miniscule pastries.

So who made them?

The _curves as if cursive had been turned into a cooking style,_ and _perfectly chiseled_ edges alongside seemingly impossible _symmetrical_ _balance_ of the icing was incredible, * _sheet_ * _after * sheet_* of colourful _explosion;_

they were *never* too sweet, burnt, frozen, expired or bland.

_"Bland"?_

_**B l a n d .** _

That word, _bland_ in _itself_ , echoed in their unknowingly dense heads all day.

Edit: Thanks for reading! Might continue this :)

**Author's Note:**

> *inhale*
> 
> well that happened-


End file.
